Forbidden Memories
by CrapMonsterDuchess
Summary: Sequel to Reflecting Shadows. Strange images haunt both lone warriors and their paths cross once more in the search for answers. Long-lost memories are rediscovered, along with an enemy that may reveal everything...if they can survive it first.
1. Urban Legends

****

Author's Message: Wow! I can't believe I actually decided to go ahead with this sequel! Even more amazing is that I actually have the time. I don't know if it ends up as good as the first, but I just like writing stories anyway. This first chapter doesn't really have any plot; although I promise that the plot that appears in the second chapter will be great! Now all these memories and such actually did happen; just watch the uncut Origin of Mewtwo and play the Digimon Brave Tamer Game (Staring Ryo Akiyama) for Wonderswan. This first chapter is just basically a little catching up on how Black WarGreymon and Mewtwo are currently spending their lives; but there's a lot of senseless violence. I hope you enjoy,

****

Forbidden Memories

Urban Legends

By D1

One by one the lights that lit up the regions of Kanto and Johto began to fade and darken, as it always had been when the peoples that lived there began to rest for the night. And in many of the households, the same sight would be witnesses, a parent or two, gently caressing their young son or daughter to put them to sleep.

"Goodnight honey." And like many children, they would say, "Please don't leave me. I'm afraid."

"Do not be frightened, the dark cannot hurt you."

"I know, the dark doesn't scare me; but what if _he_ comes to get me?"

"Don't worry, he only comes to punish bad little children. He will take them away to his hidden caves, and use his powers to put them into eternal nightmares forever; but he can only snatch them if they are bad and do not listen to their mommies and daddies. As long as you behave, you will be safe and he cannot come get you."

Consequently, this same story will have different effects when the child may become only just a few years older, when they may want to be the best Pokémon trainers alive. They would come to realize that the monster Pokémon that they dreaded as children, was just a story and nothing more. In groups, they would talk and then laugh at the thought that they ever believed such a dark fairytale.

"Ooh, better watch out or he'll get you!" they'd tease.

"Aw, let him come! I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Master ever! Not even he will stand in my way!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool if we could catch it? Then we'd really be unstoppable!"

"Knock it off. Don't tell me you two actually believe in Mewtwo, that he actually exists!" And so it would end. It is rather ironic if as unbelievable as it may sound, the being whose image haunts their nightmares, actually did exist.

But some people, just a mere handful, would never stop dreaming about the myth. As trainers, they may dedicate a generous portion of their life to actually discovering the truth. Through endless research and sighting interviews, these few ridiculed individuals may actually unlock the truth. About how a mere cloning experiment on a place called New Island went terribly wrong.

And with decades more, the same trainers may even find themselves living out what should have been a fantasy, tracking down the most powerful Pokémon of all, and actually confronting him within a secret chamber where he trains his mind to be even more powerful. And Mewtwo would never run, but rather just stare at them, looking deep into their souls as if to judge the purity of their hearts.

"Mewtwo, I'm going to capture you if it's the last thing I do!" A claim that has been said so many times before is once again met by silence. "Megunium, go! Use Vinewhip!"

The large titanic plant creature immediately lashed out with the constricting tendrils from its neck, only to batter them uselessly against Mewtwo's impenetrable Barrier, before his Psychic was unleashed to throw the plant Pokémon into the walls of his hidden dungeon.

It's first Pokémon failed, the human may employ a more cunning strategy. "Gengar, I choose you!"

"Gengar gengar!"

"Now use your Lick on Mewtwo!" But the instant the ghost Pokémon moved within striking range, Mewtwo vanishes with his Teleport.

"Geng?" In the gloom of the dark cave, the ghost and human search warily for their prey, flinching at the slightest movement. Suddenly, Gengar sensed something; nothing but a hunch really, that something is stalking up behind him. It whipped around, the tongue ready to deliver a devastating Lick, but it was too late. Flame obscured Gengar's vision as Mewtwo engulfed it in a spectacular Fire Spin, before using Fissure, finishing the ghost off for good.

"I should've known you'd be tough to beat Mewtwo, but I've got something that your Psychic powers will never work on. Go, Tyrannitar!"

"RREEEEEOOOOORRRRRR!!" The massive ground type lizard immediately rushed forward in a mad charge. Because his powers are indeed useless against the dark type, Mewtwo had no choice but to allow himself to be Body-slammed into the wall of his hidden retreat. WHAM! BOOM! Tyrannitar's assault now leaves him near death and paralyzed.

"There's no escape now! Ultraball, go!" The highest degree of joy bubbled up and swelled within the trainer's soul at the sight of the supposedly undefeatable Mewtwo being drawn in and trapped within the especially powerful Pokéball; but the pleasure is quickly swept away when the ball just as suddenly exploded. From the plumes of smoke, Mewtwo emerged at full heath, this game having lost interest in him.

"I wasn't expecting Recover, Tyrannitar, nail him with your Rock Slide!" As impressive as the mighty boulders were when Tyrannitar tossed them, they were of no use. Not being a dark attack, they proved to be easily manipulated by Mewtwo's powers. Waving his three-fingered hand, the psychic Pokémon hurled them into the cavern's vast ceiling. The ground began to shake and tremble, as if threatening a cave in that would bury them all alive. With boulders and stalactites falling all around, the trainer fought the temptation to run. _No! I've come too far to back out now! Mewtwo will be mine, then I'll prove to the others, I'll show them!_ As if the sheer will of his thoughts keep the ceiling up, the cave remarkable holds firm. The only damage being a few holes in the roof where sunlight now streams through in golden rays. Mewtwo uses his powers to now intensify it.

"GRRRRGHH." Not used to being suddenly exposed to light, Tyrannitar gave a grunt of annoyance.

Its trainer however, was curious. "Why would Mewtwo use Sunny Day? Fire attacks don't do much against ground types. Tyrannitar, use Crunch!" CRUNCH! Mewtwo dodged nimbly and a hapless rock became the mighty Pokémon's victim. "Hurry, try it again!" CRUNCH! Another miss. CRUNCH! And another. CRUNCH!

Both trainer and Tyrannitar are now totally frustrated and Mewtwo grinned. For the first time, he gave them the honor of hearing his thoughts. You may have made it to my sanctuary, but you will never conquer me. I thank you for this invigorating exercise. With that said, he demonstrated the _other_ purpose of the Sunny Day move. VSHOOM! VSHOOM! VSHOOM! VSHOOM! Four powerful Solarbeams, each one a direct hit on the weary and shocked Tyrannitar. Instantly the beast drops to the ground, knocked out. The trainer recalled the fallen creature, but before another can be sent out in its place, Mewtwo seized the human with his powers. That was your third, and last chance human. You, like many others before, have failed to capture me; I shall spare you the shame of remembering these events. 

Blacking out, the trainer reawakened at door of the nearest Pokémon Center, with no memory of what had just transpired, and no images, of actually meeting the great Mewtwo face to face.

Back within his home, Mewtwo smiled to himself. _I was hoping that the humans would put up more of a fight as the years pass._ He planned to rest and sleep the rest of the evening away, when suddenly flashing images bombarded his head, shaking his peaceful slumber. The Pokémon bolted up right, shaking his skull in confusion. _What are these pictures of?_ He wondered. Try as he might, he couldn't understand why his mind picked up visions of swimming underwater, of other clones, and of a young human girl. What was even troubling to him was the sense of déjevu; the fact that they seemed too familiar to be just dreams, but rather memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Digital World

Beware the Boogeymon; that's what any smart Fresh, Rookie, or In-training would tell you; but seldom anyone listens, especially when many of the young Digimon desire to go in search of perils, thirsty for adventure. Often this craving leads the young ones into situations of unparalleled danger, where they find themselves lost and scared in the darkest regions of the Digital World. Often they are never seen again; for it seems that even the shadows have eyes . . . and teeth.

Even in the afternoon, barely any sunlight will reach this place; a world of shadows and darkness is the perfect place for both adventure . . . and death. Panic will often over take the once-brave Digimon, and that will only add to their danger; for the Boogeymon enjoy the taste of fear in their prey. Finally, when the children are worn and almost totally devoid of energy, the monsters shall arrive, descending like vultures onto poor, hapless victims. The Boogeymon; Champion level Virus types that brandish pitchforks and bear skin as red as the blood they spill. They pounce on the poor baby Digimon with uneven, serrated dentures.

But that was what seemed like eons ago, this is the present, a time of great changes. "Black Tornado!" The hunters became the hunted and were destroyed in mere milliseconds by a swirling vortex of darkness; one that didn't waste time downloading his prey's useless data. The baby Digimon suddenly found themselves cowering in the shadow of a creature even most Mega Digimon fear; they had entered the territory of Black WarGreymon. For a moment he stared at the little creatures, wondering what he should do with them; but a vicious challenger to his supremacy soon interrupted his thoughts.

"KIIKIIKIIIIRRRRAAAAA!!" Thrashing through the landscape, a gigantic insect, GrandKuwagamon sprung on Black WarGreymon, only to end up impaled like a butterfly in a display case on one of his dramon destroyers. Seeing how Black WarGreymon destroyed a powerful Mega with a single blow, the barely hatched creatures cowered even more when his piercing gaze stared right through their minds.

"Go." He finally whispered bitterly. "But if you return to this place, I will kill you and take your data." Without a moments hesitation the little creatures fled as fast as they could from Black WarGreymon's terrifying scowl. _Blasted innocent intruders._ His mind cursed, _they're always getting in my way. Still_ he thought, _they are excellent bait._ The noble warrior spawned from darkness was about to take his leave, when a new being arrived on the scene.

"I trust you enjoyed spilling my minions' data?" A looming satanic figured asked; his appearance that of his Boogeymon minions crossed with that of Myotismon.

"Phelesmon, I have only allowed you to exist because you have remained peaceful in my land; I warn you now, do not break that peace."

Despite being only an Ultimate, the demonic creature did not refrain from taunting his dangerous prey. "Don't tell me that you, of all Digimon, have gone soft Black WarGreymon. Oh, and I was so hoping on enjoying a dinner of rare baby Digimon; but you just had to become a weak-minded fool and spare them." Suddenly, his throat was in Black WarGreymon's claws.

"I warned you." But Phelesmon only grinned.

"Death Crash!" Over a few dozen voices suddenly shouted. Hit from all sides, Black WarGreymon only became more enraged at the fact that these pathetic creatures would dare hunt _him_. Furious, he threw the leader to the ground as over a hundred freakish Boogeymon swarmed around and attacked. A fifth of that number was killed when his Black Tornado ripped through the melee, but more just continued the assault.

"You fools! None of your kind shall live to regret this!" Two swipes of his Dragon Crusher and the Boogeymon's numbers were reduced in half.

"Demon Shout!" Black WarGreymon felt a slight, irritating sting from behind as Phelesmon himself joined in. "I think it's time Black WarGreymon, that you became a . . . BLACK STATUE!" He cackled, using his finishing move on the Mega.

"Dragon Crusher!" Phelesmon's dark assault was effortlessly blown aside, and he was too along with it. "Terra Destroyer!" Mercilessly, Black WarGreymon unleashed his rage upon the fools that crossed him, not to eat the vile beings, but just out of sheer vengeance, making sure that survivors were obsolete. As the digital moon arose that night, the scavengers grew fat on the clouds of data he cultivated. As for Black WarGreymon himself, he settled down in the thicket of a dark forest for slumber; but as with his waking moments, peace would be only a word, and nothing more.


	2. Dreams of the Past

**Forbidden Memories**

**Dreams of the Past**

By D1

Plop.  Plop.  Plop.  The steady rhythmic dripping of water continued to break the silence of a cavern that lay deep underground, within the most intimidating recesses of the Johto area, where no human would ever find its treasure.  Even to Mewtwo the waters of this underground lake had properties are not completely understood; but it is known that the substance had the potential to revive any living creature back to full health, even when they were a breath away from death's door.  But to him, this sanctuary also had a different purpose.

            When BetaPolymon, otherwise known as Porygon 2, gazed upon the sparkling wonder, his eyes lit ablaze.  "So it _does_ exist!"  He shouted excitedly.

            Be quiet.  Mewtwo told him solemnly.  You are on hollowed grounds.

            At once the Digimon that had long been considered a Pokémon silenced himself, but still his mind raced.  _I never thought the healing waters could actually be real!  But how come it was so hard to find, and what are we doing here?_

            Again Mewtwo spoke telepathically to him, so that BetaPolymon's mind could understand directly.  I transported the waters here long ago to protect it from humans who would do this world harm.  BetaPolymon slapped himself.  The fact that Mewtwo's powers enabled him to read minds had slipped from the little creature's memory.  For what seemed like eons, BetaPolymon watched Mewtwo as he stood silently, almost mimicking a statue and staring down with a gaze that easily pierced the water's sparkling glassy surface.  The only movement was the slight rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.  Finally, Mewtwo turned to BetaPolymon and walked passed him.  Come.  It is time we went home

            _WHAT!?  He screamed inside his head.  _You mean we came all this way, to a place of hidden wonders, just so you could stare into the water??!  _Mewtwo did not give any sign to whether or not he had heard BetaPolymon's thoughts; he simply walked to the waterfall entrance and flew off for his own secret lair.  Grumbling, BetaPolymon followed, but he found it unusually hard to keep up with his protector and friend tonight._

Although Mewtwo wasn't physically traveling at top speed, his mind was racing.  _The water has been no help in answering my questions, so what now?  What could these dreams be?_

From behind, BetaPolymon gazed worriedly at Mewtwo.  He knew that the only time his friend preferred to fly long distances rather than teleport was when Mewtwo had to think; and it scared him that someone with Mewtwo's mind would take so long to concentrate on one subject.  That evening, right before they were to rest, he found the courage to ask.

"Um, Mewtwo?"

Slowly, the clone opened a singly eye.  The way the pupil slid slowly to face him gave the little Digimon chills.  What is it BetaPolymon?

"I was just a wee bit curious; um, what exactly were we doing earlier today, you know, in the cavern?"

Mewtwo sighed.  Trying to see memories that never existed. He said no more after that, and BetaPolymon knew it was wise not to ask further questions.

_Be glad with what he does answer you with.  He told himself as he watched Mewtwo sleep.  _Still, I wish he'd be just a bit clearer on the whole thing.  _"Goodnight Mewtwo."  The last thing BetaPolymon saw before exhaustion overtook him was Mewtwo sitting there, unmoving like every night before.  But despite his outward appearance, for the past months Mewtwo had been having anything but a restful slumber.  As before, there were dreams of visions before awakening from the large tank that had been his artificial womb, visions of Mew and the waters where today he had found no comfort.  But now, deeper things were awakening within his psyche; things that he could never piece together._

Mewtwo found himself hovering over the nightlife of a quite human neighborhood; but at the same time, still inside the glass tube that had held him prior to his "birth".  Stranger still was that Mewtwo was once again a child, reverting back to his much cuter, child-like state.  As if time itself had been reversed, he found himself no bigger than Mew.  The setting seemed so oddly familiar to him, but from where or when he could not place.

There was giggling around him.  Turning, Mewtwo found himself staring into the face of a young human girl no larger than she was.  At the moment, she was beginning to fade away; her life force was dying; and yet, she smiled.  "I think it's almost time for us to say goodbye.  Mewtwo . . . live, all right?  Life is a wonderful thing."  How she knew his name, he wasn't sure; but as a warm, salty liquid flowed from his eyes; he felt a deep sorrow, as if reliving a sad memory.

What's going on? he asked, frightened.  Answer me . . . please.

"Goodbye Mewtwo." She whispered has her body became horribly transparent; then she was gone.

Mewtwo's eyes suddenly flashed open and he was back in his lair once more, drenched in cold sweat and speaking as though he were still in the dream.  No wait!  Come back!  Come back . . . Amber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Digital World_

            "RAAARRRREERRRR!!!"  Mewtwo wasn't the only one being tormented in his sleep.  Black WarGreymon's frightening screams of rage and terror echoed throughout his dark forest, sending dozens of Digimon fleeing in fear and panic.  Like his waking moments, this particular dream was not very peaceful; it came in rapid flashes, the most of which Black WarGreymon could only vaguely recall.  He stood alone on what appeared to be Heavenly Field, the realm of the Digimon Sovereign; a human being was opposite of him.  A flash of blinding lightning and then he was sprawled across the ground, dying as his body was shattered into data.  "RRRAAARRRRAAAAHHGG!!!"  He snarled, awakening from the nightmare.   The strange name of D-1 Tamer was echoing in his mind clearer than bells on a quiet Sunday morning.  Virtually deprived of the meaning of fear, this new feeling confused and only served to enrage Black WarGreymon  "Could this be the future?" he whispered.  "Impossible!  No human can defeat me."  The D-1 Tamer in his dreamed seemed to have felled him effortlessly; but that could never happen.  Even when he faced the Digidestined it was a draw; and they were forced to Digivolve and gang up on him to get even that far!  _The Digidestined!  They are humans themselves; surely they will know of this Tamer that haunts my sleep, they can tell me where to find him; just incase my dream truly was a vision of the future.  Little did he know however, that this dream, rather than being of the future, was a vision from his past.  A scheme already set up in his head, he flew out into the night, leaving behind a barren, smoking crater that, just the night before, had been a quiet thicket._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

            Three large digital forms raced across the horizon just as the virtual sun slowly began to creep from the darkness, bringing light back into the world.  In their arms, each of the Digimon held a human.

            Davis Motamiya squirmed around in ExVeemon's claws and looked back behind him at Stingmon and his partner.  "Ken!  Are you guys sure you heard the messages right?"

            The former Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji nodded grimly.  "Stingmon and I picked up the distress calls loud and clear."

            ExVeemon shook his head in disbelief.  "I don't get it; why would Black WarGreymon go destroying the Destiny Stones _again?"_

            "My counter part is a mon of few words."  WarGreymon told them, thinking back to an incident a while back involving a fighting coliseum.  "If something bothers him, he lets the entire Digital World know by destroying it completely."

            "Yes, so we have noticed."  Stingmon agreed.  "But it still doesn't explain _why_ he's on the rampage.  The past year he's been relatively peaceful towards this world."

            In WarGreymon's arms, Tai Kamiya shook his head, partially to get strands of his long, bushy hair out of his eyes, and partially to disagree.  "It doesn't matter why he's doing this; all that's important is that we stop him!  Now look, Black WarGreymon just destroyed the Destiny Stone located in the digital ocean, the next closest one is in the old canyons on Server, so that's where we're going to cut him off."

            "But he would have destroyed it by the time we get there!"  Davis argued.

            "Actually, at our present rate, we should make it with just enough time to stop that monster."  Stingmon told him.

            "Then what are we waiting for?"  ExVeemon shouted.  The three Digimon picked up the pace and sped towards their final destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Server; location of the Destiny Stone_

            Black WarGreymon casually stomped up to the next Destiny Stone, flexing his claws in anticipation.  It had been so long, and Azulongmon had certainly done a perfect job of restoring the artifacts.  _The guards on the other hand, could have been a bit worthier.  The warrior thought, as he looked back at the two wounded and unconscious AeroVeedramon.  Suddenly, a slight tremor of power vibrated in Black WarGreymon's body, he recognized the power signature immediately as his counter-part.  _It's about time they arrived.__

            "Mega-Claw!"  Black WarGreymon calmly raised his shield and deflected the lethal arc of intense flames that WarGreymon sent his way.  The dragon warrior pressed the advantage and rushed in for a direct strike with his dramon destroyers, but Black WarGreymon countered his blow with ease.  CLANG!  The entire area began to break apart from the rapid vibration cause by clashing gauntlets as the two Mega level Greymon slashed back and forth at each other in a waltz of death.  Every time their armor collided, the tremendous echoes would strain even more at the ancient foundation of the canyons.

            "Aaahh!"  Davis screamed as a thousand-year old boulder shook loose above him.

            "Vee-Laser!"  KA-BOOM!  ExVeemon's attack shattered the rock and saved his partner just in time.

            "Even if WarGreymon is able to hold Black WarGreymon off, their battle will still end up destroying the Destiny Stone!"  Ken shouted over the chaos.

            "He's right!"  Stingmon agreed.

            ExVeemon nodded.  "We have to end this quickly."

            "Alright you two," Davis yelled, "time to Digivolve!"

            "ExVeemon!"

            "Stingmon!"

            "DNA Digivolve to . . . Paildramon!"  Although he was thoroughly focused on the battle at hand, Black WarGreymon still felt the power surge as the two Champions reached the Ultimate level.

            _If they reach Mega, I will never have time to find answers.  With all his might, Black WarGreymon pried himself away from WarGreymon and turned towards Paildramon._

            "Mega Digivolve to-"

            "Dragon Crusher!"

            FWOOM!  "Aaargh!"  Struck with a swipe of crimson flames at his most vulnerable, Paildramon went flying until he crashed into the canyon wall, from the dust Veemon and Wormon emerged, battered and barely alive.

            "Great Tornado!"  Black WarGreymon turned just in time to be struck with his counter-part going full force in a powerful cyclone of fire.

            "AARGH!" Even with his armor on, the pain was intense as WarGreymon continued to bore into the plating that protected Black WarGreymon.

            "That was for Paildramon."

            "You should stop avenging your friends, and worry about yourself!"  Black WarGreymon roared.  Springing to his feet, the dark dragon charged; WarGreymon mimicked him.  The two Mega Digimon collided in a flurry of dust and grappled with all their might, trying to out muscle each other.  They were such a match for each other that eventually, they ended up doing no more than rolling around in the dirt like brawling children.

            "Come on WarGreymon!"  Tai cheered.  "It's all up to you; we can't let him destroy the Destiny Stones again!"

            _Destiny Stones? Black WarGreymon thought in surprise.  __That's right; they still think I'm after those pathetic rocks!  In his moment of carelessness, Black WarGreymon found himself being wrestled to the ground with WarGreymon pinning him triumphantly.  Effortlessly, the Virus type flipped his foe over.  When he hit the ground, WarGreymon expected his enemy's horrible onslaught of claws; but instead, Black WarGreymon merely got to his feet and began brushing himself off.  Had he been anyone else, Black WarGreymon might actually have been laughing.  "Did you actually believe that I would waste my time on the Stones __again?  I've already found what I was looking for long ago."  Human and Digimon alike just stood there momentarily, confused._

            Bearing the Crest of Courage, Tai was the first to get enough nerve to speak up.  "If you aren't after the Destiny Stones, then why are you here Black WarGreymon?"

            "For you humans!"  Black WarGreymon snarled.  Veemon and Wormon tensed up, even in their weakened state; they were ready to defend their friends to the end if necessary.  "I desire information from you." He continued.  Hearing this, the other Digimon relaxed . . . a little.  "I am looking for another human with a Digimon partner; a human called the D-1 Tamer." At these words, everyone's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock.

            "Ryo!" Veemon suddenly gasped.

"You mean Ryo Akiyama?"  Davis asked.  He bitterly remembered meeting a Tamer by that; it was at that moment in time long ago when Veemon had once informed him of Ryo being his first partner.

"What was that?" Black WarGreymon asked.

Veemon paused.  "Well, uh . . ." the small Digimon wasn't sure what Black WarGreymon was up to, and he didn't want to take chances; but his moment of hesitation was the true mistake.  In a flash, that Veemon found his skull trapped in the firm grip of Black WarGreymon's claws.

            "Who is Ryo, and where can I find him?"  He snarled impatiently.

            "Never!  I'll never tell!"  The Rookie squeaked.

            "None of us will ever tell you where he is!"  Ken echoed.  The thought of threatening Veemon's life for information crossed Black WarGreymon's mind for a moment, but he despised stooping to such cowardly methods.

Growling angrily, he threw the little dragon to the ground.  "You Digidestined WILL tell me where I can find this Ryo.  Fate has foretold that when we battle, he shall defeat me, and I cannot allow that to happen."

"But what makes you think that the next battle will be different?" Veemon asked.  "He'll only beat you again."  There was a moment of awkward silence before Veemon once again ended up in Black WarGreymon's clutches.

            "What do you mean, **again**?"

            Wormon seemed perplexed.  "You don't remember? A long time ago you fought Ryo after the first D-1 Tournament and lost to him!"

            "I will destroy you for this blasphemy!"

            "But it really happened!" Wormon continuously protested.

            "FOOL!  Even if I could be defeated, my body was created from the control spires long after this so-called D-1 Tournament ever happened so I could never have fallen to a weakling human because I had yet to been born!"

            "I was there."  Veemon insisted as the life was being squeezed you of him.  "I don't know how you existed then, but you were there too, guarding Millenniumon until we beat you."

            _D-1, Millenniumon; these names sound so familiar to me, but why can't I remember anything? Black WarGreymon's thoughts became words."Tell me; if I have indeed existed before, and this Ryo already defeated me, then why am I not able recall any of this?" He asked, his vice-like grip loosening a bit._

            "We don't know." Ken admitted, although he wasn't without his theories.  "Perhaps you were an actual Digimon before, data and all; but because the control spires composed your new, artificial body, you memories remained with your original data."

            "Yeah, what he said." Veemon agreed.

            "These guesses of yours are worthless; I need actual facts and only the human you call Ryo Akiyama can provide real answers.  I shall ask you one last time, where can I find him?"  He persisted.  Knowing that the Digidestined would continue to fear for Ryo's safety, Black WarGreymon added, "I give you my word that he will not be harmed; only interrogated."  The humans and Digimon silently glanced at one another in a voiceless debate.

            "Let's tell him."  WarGreymon said finally.  
            "I agree with WarGreymon." Wormon added.  "Black WarGreymon may sometimes be a mindless killer, but he still follows his sense of honor."  The vote amongst the Digimon turned out to be two against one.  With the humans, only Ken was the opposing vote.

            "He may have moved on by now," Tai sighed, "But the last we heard, Ryo has been staying in one of the human worlds connected to the South, in Zhuqiaomon's territory ever since the defeat of the D-Reaper."

            "I thank you for your cooperation." Black WarGreymon growled.  Without another word, he flew off to confront a foe he didn't even remember.

            BetaPolymon,

            Pausing from his meal, the strange little bird-like creature gazed up at Mewtwo, with food still smeared across his face.  "Yeah, what is it?"

            I require your assistance.  Please use your talents and produce all records and documents of my creation from wherever they may be.

            The little creature nearly choked.  "But, but we destroyed every file remember?"

            Then tell me, why are some trainers still able to search and find me every so often?

            "Well uh," BetaPolymon raked the recesses of his mind for a decent excuse, "they've probably got it on paper or something; but those documents could be scattered across the globe at this point!  Sorry Mewtwo, but I can only search in cyber space for data; all of which, you and Black WarGreymon destroyed a long ago, remember?"

            As clear as yesterday.  Mewtwo answered.  Which brings another thought to mind; Black WarGreymon once told me that for every piece of information that is put onto a computer, a copy of it will eventually end up in the Digital World.  Is that not true?

"Well," BetaPolymon could not deny anything this time.

Then that is where I want you to go.

            "C-c-come on, be reasonable." BetaPolymon stammered.  "A tiny guy like me, in a huge dangerous place like that?  I'll be killed!  Who knows what monsters have digivolved since I was last there!"  A quick and silent glare from Mewtwo was all it took to change the Digimon's mind.  "Have it your way, but it may take a while; I don't even know where to begin searching.  Oh, and incidentally, if I'm killed, I will be holding you personally responsible."

            Good luck, and please try your best. BetaPolymon didn't glance back, he simply leapt into the swirling vortex and disappeared.  As the Digi-port closed around behind BetaPolymon, Mewtwo found himself alone once again. 

            CRUNCH!  The weak human concrete shattered like egg shell beneath Black WarGreymon's heavy talons as he stalked down the sidewalks of West Shinjuku.  Ignoring the frightened stares and whisperings of the humans around him, the warrior continued his search for the one called, Ryo Akiyama.  At first, Black WarGreymon had expected the Southern Holy Beast to forcefully detain him from entering the Real World there, but to his surprise, Zhuqiaomon almost appeared to be happy when he was told that Black WarGreymon was hunting for humans, and had sent the dragon warrior down with his blessing.

            "Hey buddy, nice costume; but it's a bit too early for Halloween don't ya think?!" laughed one of the more pathetic species of human lowlife.

            _I must ignore that scum.  Black WarGreymon told himself.  _The brat isn't worth the trouble, I must find Akiyama.__

"Hey can't you here me?"  Are you deaf, or did that suit cut off the oxygen that goes to your brain?" the punk persisted.  "Yeah, that must be it, only an idiot would dress up like a Digimon anyways."

_No wonder Zhuqiaomon expected me to exterminate these humans.  Black WarGreymon's will power continued to hold out, but just barely.  TUNK!  Upset that his pitiful insults did not provoke Black WarGreymon, the human resorted to hurling rocks like a primitive caveman, which he was not far from.  As the piece of granite shattered on the back of his helmet, the dragon creature had enough and swung around to meet his tormentor with a glare that shattered the souls of whoever so looked into his eyes._

The punk however, was too dense to take a hint as he prepared to toss another stone.  "Heh, heh, what's a matter, you don't like me throw'n rocks at you?"

            VWOOM!  Faster than the human eye could blink, Black WarGreymon struck with a Dragon Crusher.  A split second later, the human lay sprawled across the road, unconscious and trembling from shock.  Three broad marks were spread widely across his chest and although he bled from a few places, most of his body was covered in a vicious third-degree burn; the chances of his survival were slim.  Leaving the human to his fate, Black WarGreymon continued to move on.

            "I-is that what I think it is?" he heard an excited, young voice ask behind him.

            "He is!" another shouted.  "It's Black WarGreymon!"

            Hearing the mention of his name, the dragon warrior spun his head, surprised that his identity was know in this Real World.  Sure enough, two children, a boy and a girl who weren't much older than eight, were standing behind him.  In their hands, he noticed, were strange green game cards.  On closer inspection, Black WarGreymon's binocular vision revealed to him pictures of Digimon printed on the cards' surface.

            "Man, what a Mega Digimon!"

            "Yeah, I wish I had him for a partner, then I'd be the most powerful Tamer ever!"

            _Tamer?  If these children know of Digimon Tamers, then . . .  "You!" he snarled.  The children's excitement turned to sudden fear as Black WarGreymon pointed his claws and advanced in their direction.  "I am looking for the human Ryo Akiyama; where is he?"_

            "Ryo, you mean the Digimon King?"

            "We don't know, honest!  Please don't hurt us!"

            "HMPH." Black WarGreymon snorted and unintentionally frightened the terrified children even further.  Even if they truly didn't know of Ryo's location, they could certainly inform him of this world and its background.  Unfortunately, his plans were hindered, because the panic he caused had attracted the attention of other Digimon and their Tamers in the area.

            WHAM!  "URGGH!"  A flying side-kick landed a golden, high-heeled shoe in Black WarGreymon's face and sent him staggering backwards.  His attacker was also a Mega; she was dressed somewhat like a feudal priestess and was protected by golden armor with a mask that resembled a fox's head.

            "Whoa, Sakuyamon." The kids gasped.

            "Get out of here!" the new Mega barked to them with two feminine voices at once; they were quick to comply.  With the bystanders out of harm's way, Sakuyamon turned her attention back to the threat.  "Well if it isn't the infamous Black WarGreymon, a little far from the Digital World aren't you?"

            "I do not know who you are or what you want, but stay out of my way!  I have come to this world for a purpose and I will not be denied!"

            "I'm afraid I can not let you do that.  Take this as my only warning to return to the Digital World."

            "You sound as if you had the power to make me." He growled.  "REEAARRR!!" Black WarGreymon lunged and Sakuyamon barely managed to raise a defense in time, using her enchanted staff up to block the strikes from his gauntlets.  Still, she couldn't hold out for long; in a fight of brute strength, it would be no contest for Black WarGreymon as he quickly backed her up against some playground structures.  Sakuyamon would have been destroyed then and there; but fortunately for her, she wasn't exactly alone.

            "Royal Saber!"  In a flash, Black WarGreymon was struck down by a mysterious scarlet knight; another Mega Digimon.  "I got here as soon as I could Sakuyamon."

            "Barely soon enough Gallantmon." She snapped at him, but the knight ignored her comment and continued to stare at his opponent.

            "I can't believe it!  That really is Black WarGreymon, in the flesh." The knight gasped.

            _This fool sounds as amazed as those pathetic children.  Black WarGreymon mused to himself.  "So now there are two of you in my way; I didn't want to start any confrontations, but you brought it unto yourselves!  Terra Destroyer!"  KA-BOOM!  Much of the park that was their battle ground was incinerated by the blast, but the two Digimon managed to hold out thanks the combined powers of Sakuyamon's spiritual force field and the Aegis shield that Gallantmon carried.  Furious that they could even survive his attack, Black WarGreymon charged and the ensuing battle erupted into all out pandemonium.  As he and Gallantmon traded decisive blows, Black WarGreymon soon became too distracted to sense Sakuyamon stealing up behind him until it was almost too late . . . almost.  With ballet-like grace that seemed impossible for a Digimon or his variety, Black WarGreymon nimbly leapt up and out of harm's way as Sakuyamon took a swipe at him with her enchanted priestess staff.  whirling around, the dragon warrior sent Sakuyamon flying with a mid-air round-house kick; payback for her first assault on him.  Seeing his chance, Gallantmon took his distracted foe by surprise and lashed out with his lance, slashing at the dragon warrior with incredible ferocity; but with one smooth, calculated movement, Black WarGreymon caught the weapon in his claws.  Using it to shove Gallantmon backwards, he forcefully drove the royal knight into a series of slides and swings, not to mention a few concrete jungle-gyms as well._

            "Spirit Strike!"  Suddenly, the rogue Digimon was immobilized as fox-shaped incarnations of lightning, water, wind, and fire bit and tore at his body.  Sakuyamon managed to hold him in place just long enough for Gallantmon to regain his bearings and use his most powerful attack.

            "Final Elysian!"  The decorative symbols and runes on the Aegis began to sparkle and glow almost hypnotically until an ultra-powerful energy blast surged forth, completely enveloping Black WarGreymon.

            "RRREEEAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!"  No creature could take a Final Elysian head on and remain standing.  With an anguished bellow, the great warrior was thrown off his feet and pounded mercilessly into the lobby of an office building before falling lifelessly to ground.  A moment later, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon cautiously approached the body.

            "Why isn't he dissolving into data?" Gallantmon wondered; but the answer became all to clear as the 'dead' Black WarGreymon began to rise to his feet again.

            "Impossible!" Sakuyamon shouted in amazement.  "How can he survive a beating like that?"  It was true that Black WarGreymon survived, but not without damage.  His body was ravaged; the armor cracked in a dozen places, while shadowy blood and data leaked from multiple wounds.  Pushing back the shock, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon prepared to fight once again, because now Black WarGreymon was mad, and more deadly than ever.  THWOOM!  Suddenly, the melee was cut shout as a gigantic black foot slammed down on the wounded dragon-man Digimon.

From many stories up, the dwelling-sized head of MegaGargomon gazed down at his friends.  "Looks like I got here just in time." He grinned.  The two other Megas smiled back; but their celebration was cut short when a force began to lift even MegaGargomon's massive leg.  "What the-" although the massive Digimon tried to force his limb back down, the soul beneath it would not willingly die.

"RREEEAAAAARRRRRRRREEERRRRR!!!"  With a final roar, Black WarGreymon completely rose from the dust, lifting the gigantic cyborg clear over his head in the process.  When the dragon hurled the new enemy at his other two foes, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon weren't quick enough to recover from shock and react in time as they were crushed beneath their own comrade's body mass. "Terra Destroyer!"  With two down, only MegaGargomon was left and Black WarGreymon easily put an end to the threat he posed.  When the fiery blaze cleared, he had expected to see his opponents dissolve into data; or at least revert back into a weaker stage, but to his shock, something far more amazing occurred.  The trio of Megas that had attacked him did indeed begin to shrink and become Rookies again; but then they also separated and three young humans now lay beside them.  Now it dawned upon Black WarGreymon that his foes weren't just ordinary Digimon; but those who Bio-merged with Tamers as he had once done with Mewtwo.  "So, these are the Tamers that were responsible for saving the Digital World."  _How could they ever last against the D-Reaper when I alone over-powered them?  Even as he stood triumphantly over the fallen warriors however, something at the back of Black WarGreymon's destructive mind was plaguing his thoughts.  _Ryo Akiyama was supposed to be in this area; all of this Digimon-related destruction should have lured him here.__

"Justice Kick!"  Not even bothering to lock eyes with his new attacker, Black WarGreymon simply leapt strait into the air, avoiding a close-to-lethal blow to the skull.

"Dragon Crusher!" he roared angrily, sending flames of destruction at the masked, blue and white stranger that challenged him.  As if foreseeing the dragon warrior's attack, Justimon dodged to his immediate left and transforming his right arm into a small beam sword, struck back.  "Aaarrgghh!!"  The pain Black WarGreymon suffered came second only to the shocking realization that this new foe had attacked, and successfully penetrated everyone of his known weak-spots with precision strikes.  FWAP!  FWAP!  FWAP!  After forcing Justimon back with several wild, out of control swipes of his dramon destroyers, a exhausted Black WarGreymon hauled himself into the air for one final assault.  "Terra Destroyer!"  Putting the last of his strength into this final effort, the viral Digimon descended to the ground wearily; but his attack would prove to be in vain.  Once again as if knowing the Terra Destroyer's potential, the enemy Mega charged rather than ran; going completely under and behind his tiring foe.  Changing his mechanical arm once more, Justimon slammed the tortured earth; sending a shock wave in Black WarGreymon's direction.  Barely even able to stand at this point, he was thrown helplessly off his feet as fissures erupted and rocks flew from all angles.  If it was any consolation, Justimon was just about taxed of all his strength as well; although Black WarGreymon didn't realize it at that point due to unconsciousness.  His last thoughts were of wonderment. _ This Digimon knew my attacks far too well for a first-time opponent; but where have we encountered each other before?_

Making sure no other being was around, Justimon, like the other three Digimon, began to shrink and revert back to two creatures; a human, and a Digimon.  The Digimon, a large, feral, six-winged dragon, gave a snarl and was poised to strike the final blow with a Cyber Nail attack.  "RREEERRRWLL, it ends now!"

"Cyberdramon, STOP!" the human suddenly called out.

"GGRRRR." Snarled the beast in anger and confusion.  "But Ryo, he attempted to destroys us; we must finish him!"

"Black WarGreymon doesn't belong here; he's a long way from Azulongmon's area of the Digital World and that has to mean something; we're bringing him with us."

Snarling, Cyberdramon reluctantly obeyed and after some difficulty, hoisted the comatose warrior on to his shoulders and began to follow his Tamer as they made their way through what was left of West Shinjuku Park.  Pausing for a moment, they came across six other weary souls, still rubbing the sores after Black WarGreymon had handed them their rears.  

One of them, a girl, looked up and immediately growled, "You just had to wait until the last second to come in, didn't you hero?"

"It's nice to see you to Rika." The legendary Tamer smiled back.

"Humph!" she snorted, but her mood did indeed lighten . . . a little.

"Oooh." Moaned a small mammalian Rookie, "was it me, or did we actually _loose to just one Digimon?"_

"It wasn't you Terriermon." His partner replied.  "Although I still can't believe it myself."

A third child, one wearing a blue jacket and yellow goggles entered the conversation.  "It's really no surprise." Takato Matsuki said.  "I mean, that was a Black WarGreymon; and considering how powerful one from the TV show was-"

Ryo cut him off, "There has always been only one Black WarGreymon in existence; this _is the one from the TV show." He said uneasily.  The three humans and their recovering Digimon just stared at him, bewildered.  Then they shifted their gazes back towards the defeated creature in Cyberdramon's arms before glancing back at Ryo."_

"What are you talking about?!" Rika snapped.

"It appears that Ryo has been hiding more from us than we suspected." her partner Renamon said grimly.

"This is going to be very hard to explain." Ryo sighed.  "Let's head back to my place and wait for Black WarGreymon to wake up."

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" shrieked BetaPolymon as he flew through the Digital World.

            CHOMP!  "HEERRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!" missing the little creature by inches, the pursuing MetalTyrannomon bellowed angrily while continuing to give chase.  "Give it up!" it roared.  "You're only pro-longing the inevitable; I will have your data!" his words fell on deaf ears as the terrified little morsel continued to flee for his life.  After what seemed like hours of endless chase, BetaPolymon gradually began to pull away from the massive predator, flying into a large maze of canyons and rocky formations.

            _This place is just too dangerous; Mewtwo will have to accept no for an answer this time. He thought as he searched for a safe place to hide and open a Digi-port to home.  In an attempt to tire and out-maneuver MetalTyrannomon, BetaPolymon banked a sharp right around a corner, and plowed strait into the predator's mate!_

            "HEEAAARRRRAAAAAAAARRRRR!!" roaring, she lunged.  The ambush had been well planned from early on and it was only BetaPolymon's small size that saved him from a fate worse than death.  Now with two hungry cyborg dinosaurs behind him, the little Digimon was running out of options.  Eventually, the hunt forced him into a dead-end canyon, where the walls were too high for even him to scale.  In an act of desperation, BetaPolymon forced open a Digi-port; hoping to reach it before the predators reached him.  But it was in vain, already the pair of great beasts were overtaking their prey and the female MetalTyrannomon's jaws began to close the gate between BetaPolymon and life.  Just as razor-edged teeth were about slice through the poor creature, the Digi-port provided salvation at last; but not in the way that one might have expected.

            FWOOM!  An immense, ghostly, Shadowball suddenly appeared from the vortex, slamming into the lead Ultimate's head and sending her flying backwards.  Mewtwo himself came through a moment later to confront her enraged mate, who lashed out viciously with a Giga-Destroyer II.  By simply waving his hand, the Mew clone easily redirected the projectiles into attacking their master with a massive KA-BOOM!  Being too thickheaded to back down so soon, the cyborgs rose again for another assault on their new prey; but Mewtwo's powerful blue aura of psychic energy began to expand, enveloping him and BetaPolymon.  The MetalTyrannomon screeched in agony as the strange energies burned and ate at their metallic hides; blinding them with overwhelming pain.  By the time the bewildered and dazed monsters recovered, Mewtwo, and BetaPolymon were gone.

            Remembering that he had lost a battle, Black WarGreymon was surprised to find himself alive.  More surprising however was when he opened his eyes, because the face that greeted him was none other than the quarry he had been seeking; the legendary D-1 Tamer, Ryo Akiyama.  Digimon were remarkably fast healers and although artificial, Black WarGreymon was no exception; most of his strength, speed, and energy had indeed returned.  Faster than an eye could blink, Ryo found his skull in the dragon warrior's mighty claws.  The other children and Digimon suddenly prepared for another fight.

            "Relax." Ryo whispered, although he was quite tense himself.  "If Black WarGreymon was out for murder, I'd have been dead by now."  Turning to the monster, Ryo asked directly, "What do you want here?"

            "I've already found him." the warrior replied, rising to his feet and releasing the human.  Not being a Digimon of pleasantries, Black WarGreymon went strait to the point.  "Now answer me this, have we fought against each other before?"

            Ryo seemed perplexed, but slowly, he answered, "Yes, after the D-1 tournament, and then once more in the primeval Digital World when you were sent there from the future."  Although Black WarGreymon had no idea of what happened in the primeval Digital World (For it happened to his future self), Ryo had given him the answer he had been searching for.

            "So what the Digidestined said was true  . . ."

            "Digidestined?!" one of the other Tamers gasped, "So this really is the same Black WarGreymon."

            "That's right." Ryo nodded solemnly.  "Everything you know to be fiction actually occurred, or will occur in another reality; my reality.  The television shows, the games; they all exist."

            Black WarGreymon ignored him.  "So if I have indeed lived before, perhaps as a true Digimon, then what else are my memories concealing from me?" he wondered.  "Akiyama, tell me all about myself that you know."

            "I'm sorry Black WarGreymon," he sighed, not wanting to disappoint the dragon, "but I only battled you and that was it, I have no idea of your past."  Suddenly however, his eyes lit up.  "But perhaps someone else can tell you."

            Black WarGreymon's eyes narrowed.  "Who?"

"ENIAC and Atanasoff, the founding forces of the Digital World itself.  I met them both once, and if anyone can tell you about your past Black WarGreymon, it is them."

            "Where may I find these two beings?"

            Ryo thought for a moment.  "If they still exist, they would be in the Digital World; Cyberdramon and I can show you if you leave this world in peace."

            "I had no intention of destroying this Earth, your "friends" attacked me."

"Hey, you were ripping West Shinjuku apart!" Rika protested.

            "At this moment I don't care who really started it." Ryo said, interrupting their argument.  "Let's just get Black WarGreymon out of here."__


End file.
